Conventionally, a natural evaporation type humidifier which does not need electric power is used to prevent air drying caused by heating equipment etc. in a room, for example. As shown in FIG. 25, a humidifier 220 of the prior art which is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open H1-102227 comprises a humidify member 222, a water tank 224, a water bath 226, a cover 228, and so on. The humidify member 222 is made of absorptive synthetic resin etc. By soaking a part of the humidify member 222 (a suck portion 222a) in the water stored in the water bath 226, water is sucked by capillary and spread through the entire humidify member 222. The water sucked into the humidify member 222 naturally evaporates from the surface of the humidify member 222 (a humidify portion 222b) by touching with room air passing through a slit 230 formed at the cover 228, and humidifies the room.
However, the abovementioned humidifier 220 is impossible to carry around because of its complicated structure. The humidifier has to be downsized and lightened to be portable. However, to keep the desired humidifying amount, the number of the humidify members has to be increased or the size of the humidify member has to be enlarged. In this manner, the humidifying capability is contradictory to downsizing and lightening of the humidifier. Since downsizing and lightening are extremely difficult, being portable was impossible. Further, the bigger the humidify member is, the more difficult the moistening is at a portion apart from the soaking position. Therefore, there arises a problem such as difficulty in rapid humidifying because it takes time to moisten the entire humidify member. Moreover, since the abovementioned humidifier 220 is expensive, it is not easy to buy and install. For example, at a business hotel etc. where the room rate is relatively inexpensive, there are few rooms with a humidifier. Further, since popularly installed air-conditioners etc. such as heating equipment are unable to adjust humidity, impairing health such as damaging the throat due to drying of room air etc. caused by an air-conditioner etc. often occurs especially in the winter season. In such cases, if the guest brings a portable humidifier, the health problems can be solved.
The present invention was devised in view of the abovementioned problem. The object is to provide a natural evaporation type humidifier which has enough humidifying capability and which is less expensive and portable, and a humidify element thereof and a humidifier case thereof.